Wonderwall
by Clarione
Summary: Apa yang Mikasa rasakan terhadap para sahabatnya, adalah sesuatu yang terlampau tinggi, bahkan ia ragu dinding tertinggi pun dapat menjabarkannya. For Streams of Melody Event in United Fandom. Based on OASIS's Song, Wonderwall. Canon. Missing Scene. Mind to RnR?


Attack on Titan/ 進撃の巨人 is belong to Isayama Hajime, Wonderwall by OASIS, but the story is mine and i take no profit of making this fanfiction at all

Note: OCs

For Streams of Melody Event in United Fandom

* * *

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan bubur ini, Eren? Mereka tidak menyediakannya di pengungsian,"

Mikasa mendengar Armin berbisik, samar-samar di antara pendengarannya yang mengabur, sementara panas yang menjalar di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Mikasa tidak mampu merasakan tubuhnya. Ia serasa mengambang, tidak bisa membedakan dunia nyata dan mimpi-mimpi yang datang dan pergi secara acak, melompat-lompat dalam satu arus membingungkan. Dan di waktu-waktu ketika akhirnya ia tersadar, yang ia lihat hanyalah atap tanpa langit-langit yang kayunya sudah keropos dimakan waktu. Ia mengingatnya sebagai bagian atas dari gudang tempat ia, Eren dan Armin tinggal selama dua tahun ke belakang, setelah kejatuhan Dinding Maria, tempat mereka hidup sebagai anak-anak sebatang kara, tanpa perlindungan.

Ah, ia mengingatnya lagi, saat-saat ketika Titan Kolosal melubangi dinding ciptaan Tuhan ...

"Berikan saja buburnya kepada Mikasa, Armin," itu suara Eren, "Jangan banyak bertanya."

Suara saudaranya terdengar aneh, seperti menahan getaran.

"Kau mencurinya, 'kan, Eren? Karena itulah kau mendapatkan lebam-lebam itu di wajahmu." Armin berkata pelan. "Kau dipukuli serdadu Garrison lagi?"

Eren berdecak, terdengar sangat jengah. "Aku memang mencurinya, Mikasa hanya bisa makan bubur saat ini, dan orang-orang di penampungan hanya menyediakan roti, Mikasa tidak boleh makan roti." Terdengar helaan napas setelahnya. "Aku mencurinya, karena tidak ada satu pun dari orang-orang dewasa di luar yang mendengar permohonanku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi lebam-lebamku kudapatkan dari anak-anak kota yang mengejek kita para pengungsi, katanya kita ini beban dan hanya menghabiskan persediaan makanan mereka saja. Jadi, aku mengajak mereka berkelahi."

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang membuka suara.

Mikasa memaksa sepasang kelopak matanya untuk terbuka, benar-benar bersusah payah hanya untuk melakukannya, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ke tempat di mana Eren dan Armin berdiri. Mereka disinari cahaya jingga dari langit sore.

"Armin?" panggilnya pelan, yang dipanggil cukup waspada untuk menangkap suara pelannya. Mikasa melihat Armin terburu-buru menghampirinya, dengan mangkuk tanah liat di dekapan tangan-tangannya yang kurus.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Armin menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel akibat keringat di pipi Mikasa begitu ia mendapatkannya. "Ayo makan, Eren membawakan bubur untukmu."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Eren ...,"

Ia melihat Armin tersenyum, terlihat sangat manis, namun kentara sekali dipaksakan. "Aku dan Eren sudah makan, sekarang giliranmu."

Mikasa tahu Armin berbohong.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Eren yang memunggunginya di ambang jendela, melihat bagaimana lengan Eren terangkat untuk menyeka sesuatu di wajahnya. Ia menyembunyikannya, Mikasa tahu, Eren sedang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Mikasa, wajahnya yang babak belur ...

Atau wajahnya yang tengah menahan tangis.

.

.

Mikasa terbangun ketika merasakan sapuan dingin halus di wajahnya, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, selain mendengar suara-suara dan melihat pemandangan gelap di sekelilingnya. Setelahnya, ia terpejam kembali.

.

.

"Ketuk lebih keras, Armin! Mungkin dokternya sedang tidur sehingga tidak mendengar kita!"

Mikasa mendengar Eren berkata gusar, terdengar sangat jelas dan dekat.

"Buka pintunya!" Armin berteriak, dan Mikasa mendengar pantulan suara kayu yang digedor. "Tolonglah, teman kami sedang sakit! Dia harus segera diobati! Dia sekarat!"

Mikasa merasakan tubuhnya berguncang, bukan tubuhnya, tepatnya. Punggung di hadapannyalah yang berguncang. Punggung yang terasa hangat, punggung Eren. Ia ingin merangkul punggung itu lebih erat, namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kuasa atas tubuhnya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbisik lemah, "Eren ...,"

Kepala di hadapannya menoleh, dan Mikasa menemukan dirinya ditatap oleh salah satu mata hijau yang keberadaannya sangat ia sukai. Eren membenarkan posisi Mikasa di gendongannya, sebelum berkata pelan, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Mikasa sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengangguk. "Di mana kita?" Mikasa melihat lampu-lampu minyak yang bersinar samar di sekelilingnya, menggantung di dinding rumah atau tiang di sisi jalan. Ini bukan gudang, dan memperhatikan warna gelap yang mendominasi, ini sudah malam.

"Ini rumah dokter. Tenanglah, kami akan mendapatkan obat untukmu."

Mikasa mengernyit. "Kau mempunyai uang?"

Eren terdiam, cukup lama bagi Mikasa, padahal hanya berlangsung beberapa detik di keadaan normal. Saudaranya mengangguk, terburu-buru, cukup meyakinkan Mikasa bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

_Bagaimana kalian akan mendapatkan obat untukku jika kalian tidak mempunyai uang? _

"Terus ketuk, Armin!"

_Kalian ... sudah ... hentikan, pintu itu tidak akan terbuka bagi anak-anak jalanan seperti kita ..._

"Buka! Kumohon! Buka! Saudari kami sekarat!"

_Sudah cukup, Armin ... mereka tidak akan membukakan pintunya ..._

"Eren," Mikasa benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bersuara saat itu, "aku tidak mau berada di sini, di sini dingin, ayo kembali ke gudang, di sana hangat."

Ia melihat Armin berbalik, dengan pundak yang turun dan bergetar, air matanya meleleh.

Setelahnya, ia mendengar saudaranya terisak.

.

.

Mikasa tidak membutuhkan apa pun lagi, saat ini semuanya sempurna baginya. Dirinya, Eren dan Armin bersama, itu sudah lebih dari apa yang diharapkannya.

Mereka duduk berhimpitan, dengan api unggun kecil yang Eren nyalakan secara dadakan di lantai tanah gudang. Eren merangkul tubuhnya, menyandarkan Mikasa ke bahunya, sementara Armin menggenggam tangannya dengan jemari kurusnya yang hangat.

Mikasa meminta Armin untuk mendongeng tentang dunia luar, Mikasa tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Cerita tentang keajaiban-keajaiban yang belum pernah mereka saksikan, tentang dataran yang ditutupi es, air yang terbakar, hamparan pasir yang luas ... rasanya terdengar seperti surga, jika kau hidup di dunia yang kejam, dunia tanpa ampun.

Mikasa tahu benar dunia tempatnya hidup adalah satu arena pertarungan yang brutal. Dunia di mana yang kuat melibas yang lemah. Mereka adalah pihak yang lemah, karena itulah mereka tersisihkan. Semua jalan yang harus mereka lewati berangin, dan semua cahaya yang memandu mereka sesungguhnya membutakan.

Semua hal itu tidak ada artinya, ia tidak peduli dengan bagaimana dunia mempermainkan mereka, tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan suatu saat Dinding Rose akan jatuh juga, cukup dengan Eren dan Armin berada di sisinya ... cukup dengan selalu bersama mereka.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Mikasa utarakan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu cara yang tepat, bahkan untuk memulai.

Eren dan Armin adalah para penyelamatnya dari rasa dingin yang selalu ia rasakan. Eren, yang mengajarinya untuk melawan dan selalu mencoba untuk hidup dengan kuat, Armin yang mengajarinya tentang mimpi, dan senyumannya yang hangat ...

Di atas segalanya, mereka adalah dinding pelindung sesungguhnya bagi mikasa, tidak akan mungkin tertembus, tidak mungkin roboh.

Ia ingin selalu berada di dalam lindungan mereka, selamanya ...

Kemudian matanya terpejam, dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya melambai kepadanya sembari tersenyum. Mikasa kini berlari ke arah mereka, melintasi padang rumput, menuju rumahnya di atas bukit.

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu, dua, sang Kelinci melompat, ia dapat satu wortel di tanah, kemudian masuk lubang,_

_Tiga, empat, sang Tupai melompat, ia dapat satu kenari di tanah, kemudian masuk lubang ..._

Mikasa mendengar seseorang bernyanyi, terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri, ia membuka mata.

"Lima, enam, Impala melompat, ia dapat seikat rumput—"

Seorang anak berambut hitam sama sepertinya kini tengah menatapnya dari balik daun pintu, entah pintu siapa, malu-malu menunjukkan wajahnya, kemudian bersembunyi, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya kembali. Begitu seterusnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Siapa?" Mikasa bangkit, merasa tubuhnya terbuat dari batu, sangat berat. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling, dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, kamar anak perempuan yang terang dan berwarna. "Aku di mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah menghambur pergi, meninggalkan Mikasa dengan segala kebingungannya.

Ia meraih kepalanya yang terasa ringan, mengeluh pelan. "Aku di mana?" ulangnya.

Pintu di seberangnya mengayun, anak itu muncul lagi, kali ini dengan menyeret seorang pria berkacamata bersamanya. Mikasa terpana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pria itu duduk di sebelah Mikasa, kemudian menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan, tidak memedulikan tatapan pertentangan yang Mikasa tujukan kepadanya. "Demammu sudah turun," katanya, terdengar lega.

Mikasa memperhatikannya lekat, pria ini berambut panjang, dan garis rahangnya terlihat tegas, mengingatkannya kepada Dr. Jaeger.

"Maaf, siapa Anda?" Mikasa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku dokter di distrik ini, namaku Jona," jawabnya, kemudian menunjuk anak yang sedari tadi memegangi lengan kemejanya, "dan ini putriku, Layla."

"Dokter?" dahi Mikasa berkerut. "Anda yang merawatku?"

Jona mengangguk. "Aku membawamu kemari dua malam yang lalu, begitu mendapat laporan bahwa ada tiga orang anak yang menggedor pintu rumahku malam-malam, salah satu dari mereka sakit parah." Ia menarik napas. "Malam itu aku dan keluargaku sedang berkunjung ke ujung selatan Trost, mengunjungi keluarga istriku. Setelah berkeliling tempat pengungsian dan bertanya kepada banyak orang, akhirnya aku menemukan bekas gudang tempat kalian tinggal. Aku mendapatimu tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis, dan dua temanmu terlihat begitu putus asa. Kau terkena demam tifus, dan aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu aku terlambat datang."

Mikasa menunduk. Ia mengingatnya, malam di mana Eren dan Armin bergantian menggendongnya berkeliling Trost, menggedor satu-persatu pintu kediaman dokter di distrik itu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Nyatanya, ia salah.

"Terima kasih,"Mikasa membungkuk, "Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikan Anda."

Jona menggeleng. "Aku menolongmu karena itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter."

Mikasa mengangkat tatapannya kembali, dan dirinya teringat kepada Eren dan Armin. "Teman-temanku, di mana mereka?"

Jona tersenyum. "Mereka di halaman belakang, sedang memanen kentang bersama istriku. Kau kuat berjalan?"

Mikasa mengangguk.

.

.

Rasanya seperti melihat masa lalu, menyaksikan Eren dan Armin mengangkut berkeranjang-keranjang sayuran sambil tertawa, dengan seorang wanita berparas lembut yang mendampingi mereka. Ia teringat kepada Ny. Jaeger, juga ibunya, raut wajah istri Dr. Jona sama persis dengan raut wajah dua wanita paling penting di dalam hidupnya, setidaknya di masa lalu. Mikasa merasa rindu, entah mengapa ia merasa rindu.

Air matanya menetes, bersamaan dengan pekikan Armin ketika dirinya melihat sosok Mikasa di ambang pintu belakang, dan Eren mematung, menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya.

Ia bersama mereka, Mikasa masih bersama mereka, ia tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

.

.

.

"_The world is merciless, and it's also very beautifull ..."_ (Mikasa Ackerman—_Shingeki no Kyojin Anime eps. 8)_

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat, cepat, mereka sudah memajangnya ..."

Mikasa harus berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi kecepatan lari Eren ketika anak itu menyeretnya di sepanjang jalan utama pasar rakyat Trost. Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu semenjak dirinya dinyatakan sembuh dari demam tifus, ia semakin sehat, dan tidak lagi sekurus dulu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka yang luas, ada banyak sekali orang berkerubung di salah satu sudut. Mereka melihat Armin menyeruak dari kerumunan, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Mata biru lautnya berbinar.

"Nama kita ada!" serunya. "Ayo, cepat!"

Tautan jemari Eren di lengan Mikasa mengerat, pemuda itu _nyengir_ lebar ketika ia mengajak Mikasa untuk berlari kembali.

Butuh usaha keras untuk menembus kerumunan dan melihat papan pengumuman yang tergantung di dinding besar, pernyataan resmi dari kemiliteran, daftar nama yang lolos untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer ke-104.

Namanya, juga Armin dan Eren, terpampang di sana.

"Kita berhasil," Eren berkata di sampingnya, mata hijau gelapnya berkilat karena antusias, "akhirnya kita bisa menjadi kadet dan mengikuti pelatihan selama tiga tahun ke depan, dan aku akan menjadi cukup kuat untuk menghabisi titan-titan itu."

Mikasa tersenyum. Ia lebih menyukai ide tentang Eren yang menjadi lebih kuat supaya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, Mikasa tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian, tentu saja. Eren itu ceroboh, dan Mikasa harus selalu berada di sampingnya untuk memastikan Eren tetap aman.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan bisa melindungi orang-orang seperti Dr. Jona dan keluarganya, aku tidak akan membiarkan satu titan pun mendekati mereka." Armin berkata sembari meremas lengan Mikasa yang tidak sedang digenggam Eren.

Mikasa melihat kedua pemuda di sisinya bergantian, kemudian tersenyum semakin lebar.

_Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, supaya bisa melindungi kalian dengan tanganku sendiri, para Dinding Besarku._

"Eren, Armin," Mikasa memanggil, membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan, "sebelum memasuki pelatihan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dahulu." Katanya.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya saya bisa berpartisipasi setelah mangkir dari dua event UF sebelumnya. Nih, Kak Bing, saya setor, walaupun agak gak yakin sama kecocokan sama lagunya. Tapi saya pikir lagu Wonderwall ini ngegambarin perasaan Mikasa banget (alasan). Saya juga gak yakin sama kecocokan genrenya. Tapi, ya sudahlah... haha...

Ini ga canon-canon amat, sih, cuma spekulasi (khayalan) saya tentang apa saja yang mungkin terjadi selama waktu dua tahun mereka jadi pengungsi, sebelum masuk ke pelatihan militer. Semacam Missing Scene, mungkin?

Yah, apa pun itu, kritik dan saran, juga koreksi, masih saya nanti.

Setelah ini ada omake pendek, jadi jangan pencet tombol close dulu :3

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Yelena Zakharius mengusap rambut pirang puteranya yang masih berusia setengah tahun dengan sayang, ia kini tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memangku puteranya, menyanyikan lagu-lagu tentang kebebasan kepada jagoan kecilnya.

Ia menatap lukisan besar di dinding, tersenyum geli melihat gambar seorang pria tinggi besar yang sedang memamerkan jubah hijau bersulam sepasang sayap kebebasan dengan cengiran lebar. Ah, betapa ia merindukan pria itu.

_Mike, di mana pun kau berada, lihatlah, puteramu tumbuh pesat ..._

Ia mendengar sura keretak dari jendela, dan ketika menoleh, ia melihat daun jendelanya bergoyang.

Ada mangkuk dengan asap mengepul di bagian dasar jendela, Yelena terkejut, benda itu tidak ada di sana sebelumnya.

Yelena menghampirinya, dengan terlebih dahulu membaringkan puteranya di atas tempat tidur. Ketika melihatnya lebih dekat, Yelena mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi mulut.

Mangkuk itu berisi bubur gandum, sama persis dengan bubur gandum buatannya yang di curi beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Yelena melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di dasar mangkuk, kemudian mengambilnya, membukanya untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di atasnya.

_Maaf, dan terima kasih ..._

Yelena mengangkat alis, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gambar tiga anak-anak, dua lelaki dan satu perempuan, di bagian dasar kertas, di gambar secara tidak bagus, dan mereka terlihat memakai _3D_ _Maneuver_ dan jubah khas _Scouting_ _Legion_. Ia terkekeh.

_Mike, sebentar lagi akan ada pendatang baru di kesatuanmu, jangan galak-galak kepada mereka, ya? _Katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Beneran Fin.


End file.
